In Pursuit Of My Destiny
by Ireth24
Summary: Sigue los dictados de tu corazón. Es ahí donde se fundamentará tu honor y tu destino. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si no escuchas a tu corazón, y el honor no parece estar escrito en tu destino?  FF de LODLAS desde el punto de vista de Kartik.


_Sigue los dictados de tu corazón. Es ahí donde se fundamentará tu honor y tu destino._

Siempre creí comprender lo que trataba de decir mi hermano Amar con esa frase,pero a estas alturas, me temo que nunca lo comprendí,y que nunca lo comprenderé.

Hace tiempo que no escucho a mi corazón,y el honor no parece estar escrito en mi destino.

**Capítulo I**

Me desperté jadeante en medio de la noche. El corazón me latía furiosamente,y un sudor frío perlaba mi frente.

Había tenido de nuevo aquella pesadilla.

-Kartik,¿pasa algo?-preguntó Ithal,con voz ronca, desde el otro extremo de la tienda.

-No,tranquilo-repondí,mientras me incorporaba lentamente-Solo voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ithal murmuró que no logré entender,y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando salí de la tienda,una brisa suave y fresca me acarició el rostro, despejando las horribles imagenes grabadas en mi memoria a causa de las constantes pesadillas,en la que mi hermano Amar,convertido en ser abominable, era el protagonista.

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería pensar más en ello,al menos, no en aquel momento.

Los rescoldos de lo que había sido una fogata aún iluminaban tenuemente el campamento. Me senté junto a ella,e intenté reavivar el fuego con algunas ramas secas. Cuando por fin unas timidas llamas surgieron de ellas me dí por satisfecho.

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí,pensando en todo,pensando en nada. Mi vida había cambiado tanto desde la muerte de Amar,que a veces me costaba asimilar que ya nada sería igual. Había dejado atrás la India,lugar donde me críe,y lo que había sido mi vida. Ahora vivía con los gitanos,que,para mi suerte, ya no me consideraban un extraño,sino uno más. Según órdenes de los Rakshana tenía que vigirlar a una chica heredera de un gran poder, el porqué, no lo sabía realmente, pero tampoco me interesaba.

A pesar de que el otoño estaba por venir,era un noche insualmente cálida. Decidí ir a darme un baño en el lago de el otro lado del bosque,y así deshacerme del calor y los malos pensamientos.

En el bosque reinaba un silecio absoluto sólo interrumpido por el ruido de mis pasos,y,de vez en cuando,por los sonidos emitidos por animales nocturnos.

Siempre temí ese bosque,sobre todo al anochecer. Cuando caminaba por él tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba,e incluso llegue a escuchar lamentos de una mujer.

Bobadas. En ése bosque sólo habitaban pequeños conejos,ardillas o como mucho algún que otro zorro

Pero entonces,ésa afirmación tan rotunda se tambaleó,pues pude escuchar perfectamente unas pisadas justo detrás mia. Me giré rapidamente,pero sólo pude ver la infinita oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Me detestaba a mi mismo por asustarme por ese tipo de tonterías.¿Qué temes de éste bosque,Kartik? Pero no hubo respuesta para esa pregunta,ni para otras que rondaban por mi cabeza. A veces tenía la sensación de que no me conocía a mi mismo.

Sin darme apenas cuenta,llegué al lago. Me desprendí de mis ropas,y sin más me zambullí en él.

El agua me causó un efecto relajante tan inmediato,que todos los horribles y confusos pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza momentos antes desaparecieron totalmente.

Estaba nadando por las oscuras agua del lago,cuando escuché una risa no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. De inmediato mi cuerpo se puso en tensión,y me quede inmovil,dentro aún del é hacía el lugar de donde parecía proceder,pero no conseguí ver nada a causa de la densa oscuridad.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-pregunté,intentando que mi voz pareciera segura y firme,aunque aun a sí sonó algo temblorosa.

Más á vez me acerqué más a la orilla.y gracias al tenue reflejo de la luna dislumbré una figura. Se acercaba lentamente desde el bosque,no era muy alta,ni corpulenta,parecía más la figura de una mujer que de un hombre.

No sabía que hacer,así que permanecí en el agua,esperando que aquella figura no reparara en mí,y pasara de largo.

Pero,entonces se dirigió ami:

-No hace falta que interrumpas tu baño por mí,juro que me taparé los ojos para no ver nada que no debiera ver-dijo divertida.

Entonces,reconocí aquella voz.

-¿Que haces aquí,Maisei?-pregunté entre molesto y azorado.

Esta vez se acercó lo bastante para poder dislumbrarla enteramente. Su largo cabello negro ondeaba ligeramente debido a la brisa que soplaba,me miraba con sus grandes ojos grises que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad,y sus labios se curvaban en un sonrisa pícara,pero cuando le pregunté eso,se fruncieron.

-¿Y tú?

-Eh..pues...,bueno,no creo que te importe-repliqué.

-Lo mismo digo.

Solté un bufido. De pronto me percaté que Maisei se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa.

-Pero,¿qué se supones que haces?-pregunté alarmado,cuando se quitó su vestido y solo se quedó con un fino camisón.

-¿Tu qué crees?-y si más se zambulló en el agua-El agua está deliciosa esta noche.

-¡¿Estas loca?-dije mientras me alejaba de ella-Te imaginas si nos viera alguien del campamento,o peor aún tu hermano.

Ithal sobreprotegía mucho a Maisei,y si nos hubiera visto a los dos bañandonos juntos en el lago me hubiera

matado,y no estaba exagerando.

A Maisei, en cambio, esta situación parecía resultarle muy graciosa, pues no paraba de reir

-Si,sería muy gracioso-comentó mientras reía.

-Si,graciosisimo-respondí sarcasticamente.

-Oh,vamos Kartik,creía que eras más divertido-dijo mientras nadaba acercandose ami-¿Por qué te alejas? ¡No muerdo!

-¡Pues no me extrañaría!

Maisei soltó otra carcajada. Su risa era realmente contagiosa, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no unirme a ella.

-A veces pareces un hombre inglés,eres demasiado correcto Kartik-se burló,cada vez más cerca-¿Que podría pasar?

Esto lo dijo tan cerca,que puder sentir su calido aliento en mi rostro. La cabeza me daba vueltas,sus labios estaban tan cerca de los mios,que solo tenía que acercarme un poco más y...

Pero entonces recobré la compostura,me alejé bruscramente de ella y me dirigí rapidamente a la í mis ropas,e intente ocultarme lo más posible mientras lo hacía.

Cuando me vestí,dirigí una mirada hacía lago,Maisei estaba saliendo en ese momento del agua. El fino camisón se adhería a su piel a causa del agua,lo que dejaba ver, sin dejar lugar a la imaginación, cada curva de su cuerpo. Giré rapidamente la cabeza hacía otra dirección.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó divertida al ver mi reacción.

-Date prisa-respondí bruscamente, todavía de espaldas a ella-Tenemos que volver al campamento.

No contestó. Me giré de nuevo hacía el lago y no estaba allí.

-¿Maisei?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a la orilla.

Pero alli no había nadie. De pronto una sensación de pánico de apoderó de vez ese miedo irracional que aquel bosque despertaba en mi.

-¿Quieres saber dónde estoy? Búscame.

Entonces la vi corriendo hacia el interior de bosque, mientras reía sin censar.

-¡Espera!-exclamé, y corrí trás ella.

Apenas podía ver nada mientras corría. La unica luz existente era la de la luna que se colaba entre los arboles e iluminaba tenuamente,dando al bosque un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Sólo escuchaba su risa, que se alejaba poco a poco, hasta que finalmente cesó.

Me paré en seco. El miedo paralizaba mi cuerpo, y una vez más me odié por ello.

Entonces noté que una mano tocaba la mia. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé y la acerqué bruscamente hacía mi.

Maisei me miraba expectante, y con algo de temor, debido, seguramente,a la fiereza de mi mirada.

-No vuelvas hacer eso- dije, y mi voz sonó más amenazante de lo que había pretendido.

Ella me devolvió una mirada desafiante, y se zafó de mi mano, que aún sujetaba la suya con firmeza.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

-Lo seré hasta que no demuestres ser algo más que una simple niña malcriada.

No hizo falta mirarle a los ojos para saber el efecto que habían causado mis palabras, pero aún así, lo hice. El dolor y la ira se mezclaban en los grises ojos de la chica, y otro sentimiento que en ese momento no supe interpretar.

Sabia los hirientes que habían sido mis palabras para Maisei. Era la más pequeña de seis hermanos, todos hombres. Para ellos, Maisei era como una pequeña y frágil princesa a la que había que proteger de cualquier mal, incluso ahora, cuando ya había cumplido los quince años. Esta sobreprotección, por parte de sus hermanos, y sobre todo de Ithal, su hermano mayor, había incrementado la necesidad de independencia de Maisei hasta límites insospechados. Siempre intentaba actuar como una chica madura e independiente, que no necesitaba a nadie ni a nada para conseguir lo que quería. Pero en el fondo, muy a su pesar, seguía siendo una niña.

Cuando me había dado cuenta, Maisei se había marchado corriendo rumbo al campamento, y yo, una vez más, me encontraba solo en aquel bosque.

-Basta,Kartik-me dije a mi mismo-¿A quién acusas de ser inmaduro, cuándo no eres capaz de dejar de lado tus miedos?

Y con este pensamiento, me dirigi hacía al campamento, no sin antes mirar atrás.


End file.
